solo necesito que me salves
by Zary Curhm
Summary: SwanQueen adolescentes. Emma es la chica que lo tiene todo, es la reina del colegio es todo lo que alguien podría aspirar a ser pero una chica "nueva" pondrá su mundo patas arriba
1. Chapter 1

1.-: **_Una chica no tan nueva _**

No era simplemente otro día para Regina Mills. Era su primer día en su nueva vieja escuela; se había ido de la ciudad junto con su madre por pequeños problemas con la empresa familiar (que tardaron un año para resolverse), pero por fin estaba de vuelta en su viejo instituto, puede que Boston halla sido una experiencia refrescante y divertida aunque no se comparaba con su pequeño pueblo donde todos conocían a todos y donde nunca nada cambiaba.

-¡_Regina¡ apúrate, llegaremos tarde_-

La voz de su hermana era simplemente molesta, la quería, pero a veces solo ella lograba sacarla de sus casillas, se vio por última vez en el espejo antes de salir y encontrar a su hermana en las escaleras, sus ojos se abrieron más de lo que deberían por la sorpresa de encontrar a su hermana con un uniforme de animadora, no le desagradaba la idea pero el ser animadora implicaba bastante tiempo haciendo ejercicio además de ser coordinada y Zelena simplemente no era una de esas personas

-_no me dijiste que eras animadora- _

_-¿no lo hice?- _su tono parecía más bien de burla pero su hermana solía ser así

-_NO, digo, es genial pero ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Sobornaste a alguien?-_

_-aghh, simplemente hice la prueba como todas las demás-_

_-entonces como te aceptaron, tu preferías pagarle cualquier cantidad a un doctor para que te diera una excusa para no asistir a educación física-_

_-las cosas han cambiado Regina- _una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara; le dio la espalda a su hermana dejando atrás a una muy confundida Regina.

El camino de la casa a la escuela no era muy largo por lo que siempre habían preferido caminar, las casas seguían siendo iguales, el camino también esto controlo un poco al asombro de saber que su hermana ahora era una "atlética" y presumida porrista pero, ¿sería a lo único que se refería al decirle que las cosas habían cambiado? Porque hasta donde podía recordar ella y Zelena eran algo así como populares, nunca supo el porqué, pero todo el mundo sabía quiénes eran, tal vez así es como su hermana ingreso al grupo de animadoras. Faltaba poco para que llegaran a la escuela y ella seguía tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no vio a Mary Margaret acercarse a ella y abrazarla por la espalda, el abrazo sin duda la sorprendió pero al darse cuenta de quién era se hecho a reír

_-Regina… volviste-_

_-así es, por un momento pensé que estaría estancada en Boston el resto de mi vida, pero aquí me tienes-_

_-ohhh me da tanto gusto verte- dijo abrazándola una vez más –tengo tantas cosas que contarte-_

_-veo que te divertiste este año sin mí- dijo Regina con un tono sarcástico _

_-me divertí, no te lo negare, pero hubiera sido mejor si hubieras estado aquí-_

Antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa Mary Margaret la arrastro hacia el salón de clases sin darle tiempo de preguntarle cómo demonios su hermana había entrado al equipo de animadoras, y eso era algo que en serio quería oír.

Ya en el salón, Regina notaba que las personas se la quedaban viendo como si fuera un fantasma a los que reconocía les hacia un pequeño gesto con la mano pero había muchos rostros nuevos o tal vez simplemente no se acordaba de algunos ya estaba adentro del salón cuando de repente en el pasillo se escuchó una muy fuerte bienvenida a alguien a quien no logro ver; nunca en su estancia en esta escuela había visto una reacción así por alguien.

-_¿Qué fue eso?-_

_-ahh, querida, las cosas por aquí han cambiado un poco-_

_-lo note…. Bueno solo la parte de mi hermana perteneciendo a las animadoras, que las personas me miran como si fuera un fantasma y que otras ni siquiera me acuerdo de ellas -_

Mary Margaret la miro comprensivamente antes de explicarle a su amiga todo lo que había cambiado

-_primero: las personas te ven así porque nadie sabía que regresarías, te fuiste muy rápido. Segundo: esas personas no las reconoces porque en realidad llegaron después de que te marcharas pero saben de ti. Tercero: tu hermana no solo pertenece a las porristas, ella es la capitana del equipo-_

Regina no sabía por cual noticia debería estar más impactada, si por el hecho de ahora había más estudiantes (cosa que no era nada normal para un pueblo tan pequeño) o porque ahora no conocía para nada a su hermana.

-_Regina di algo por favor-_

_-No sé qué decirte, no me explico porque vendrían a vivir tantas personas nuevas a este pueblo, es algo impactante-_

_-pues llego Swan&amp;Queen Inc. Al pueblo para establecer no se que cosa, pero generó muchos empleos y lo de tu hermana no se como halla pasado… Solo paso-_

_-creo que se lo voy a tener que preguntar yo misma- _Otra vez el ruido de los alumnos rodeando a alguien la distrajo –_Y ¿Esos que se traen?- _Mary Margaret volteo su vista al pasillo para ver a un montón de estudiantes celebrando y gritando.

-_Supongo que Emma y Ruby llegaron- _Regina la siguió mirando con cara de duda para que su amiga supiera que necesitaba un poco más de información para comprender _-… OHH claro, olvide que te perdiste de mucho, para hacer la historia corta ellas llegaron el año que no estuviste y lograron llegar al nacional de soccer con Emma como capitana, ella y Ruby sacaron a flote un equipo que no daba una además de ser amigas de David, el capitán del equipo de football americano-_

_-bien, lo de David me lo imagino pero ganaron un nacional, no es la gran cosa-_

_\- aparte de eso ellas ofrecen unas increíbles fiestas cada fin de mes, son hermosas, encantadoras, y aparte de que Emma se apellida SWAN, y si, es de los Swan que te estas imaginando, mientras que Ruby es la heredera única de la cadena de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad, aparte de eso- _observo a sus compañeros que estaban llegando al salón- _puede que a excepción de nosotros todas la chicas de esta clase ya se hallan acostado con alguno de ellos-_

_-¡son les..¡- _Mary Margaret le puso una mano en la boca para que no gritara lo que estaba a punto de decir-

-_si, lo son y aunque muchas de las chicas aquí no lo son, tienen a muchas de ellas enamoradas y embelesadas con sus encantos-_

_-valla, esos son demasiados cambios, y no tienen ya sabes… novias- _la última palabra la dijo en un susurro

-_no, simplemente se acuestan con las chicas que quieren, nunca las he visto estar formalmente con alguien en una relación, ni siquiera en una cita, son terribles personas no piensan en los sentimientos de los demás-_

_-¿En serio son tan malas personas?-_

_-los peores, no te acerques a ninguna de ellos y si por accidente te topas con alguno al más fácil de manejar es a David, luego Ruby y con la que nunca te recomiendo que hables es con Emma-_

_-por lo que me dices no quiero ni conocerla-_

_-cariño, no tienes ni idea-_

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Emma Swan esperaba recargada en su Volkswagen amarillo a que llegara su amiga Ruby, ella sabia que iba a ser otro año fantástico en esta escuela, con toda la fama y reputación que había ganado esperaba que este año fuera igual, y si, todo parecía ir como lo había planeado, justamente mientras esperaba a que su amiga llegara había obtenido su primer número de teléfono, la chica probablemente este en su primer año, pero ese era su objetivo, las primerizas que no representaban ninguna resistencia ante alguien tan popular como ella.

Un Mustang rojo se estaciono al lado de ella y de el salió Ruby con sus ojos delineados y una sonrisa picara

-_Porque te demoraste tanto tiempo Rubs-_

_-lo siento, tuve que pasar por algo importante-_

_-no importa, mientras te esperaba conseguí mi primer número del año- _ en los ojos de ambas se podía ver la competencia que se traían entre manos

-¿_La llamaras?- _pregunto Ruby aunque conocía la respuesta

-_Naa, sabes que primero esperar días, es mi regla- _las dos rieron sabiendo a lo que se refería. Cuando vieron que las personas o mas bien sus "admiradoras" empezaban a acercárseles Emma dijo

-_Ruby, este será el mejor año- _la morena asintió mientras todos los demás les daban la bienvenida


	2. Chapter 2

2.- **La reina del colegio**

Todo el mundo estaba esperando por ellas, le daban la bienvenida a la salvadora de la escuela, en su recorrido hacia la primera clase noto muchos rostros nuevos las novatas, serian las primeras en caer a sus pies de eso no tenia ninguna duda; de tras de ellas caminaba un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos azules cargando las pertenencias de las 2 chicas mientras trataba fallidamente de llamar su atención, desde que Emma se volvió la reina del colegio ese pequeño se volvió algo así como su asistente personal (y admirador numero 1) , el lidiaba con todas las cosas que Emma no quería hacer como cargar sus cosas, ordenar la comida en la cafetería o en muy raras ocasiones hacer la tarea y los proyectos de ellas.

-_Killian, porque no dejas nuestras cosas en el salón y te vas- _Emma trataba de sonar lo mas amable posible ya que sabía que si no se lo pedía el estaría pegado a ella todo el día.

-_claro Emma, después te veo- _ el le ofreció la más sincera de sus sonrisas pero no recibió nada a cambio por lo que se fue lo mas rápido que pudo

-_sabes que me cae muy bien, pero aveces exagera un poco-_

_-lo se, no será porque talvez solo talvez le gustas Emma-_

_(riendo un poco de lo que acababa de comentar su amiga)-no lo creo, sabes que deje muy en claras mis preferencias desde el año pasado, mas bien, ambas lo hicimos-_

_-pero eso no evitaría que se enamorara de ti-_

_-naa, el simplemente es asi-_

_-como digas- _

En ese momento entro el profesor de química Mr. Gold, su diminuta figura en un perfecto traje negro siempre hacia que a Emma se le pusiera la piel de gallina, el hombre a pesar de su tamaño y aspecto se imponía ante los alumnos.

-_bienvenidos a otro año aquí en Storybrook Hight, veo que hay algunos rostros nuevos asi que me presentare, soy el profesor Gold y les impartiré la materia de química, espero que a todos le valla bien en mi clase, sobretodo a quienes no les fue tan bien el año pasado- _al decir lo último se quedó mirando fijamente a Emma, no pudo evitar el enrojecimiento de sus mejillas, ella sabia que no era la materia en la que mejor le iba, pero se esforzaba y no dejaría que este año le pasara lo mismo.

Los primeros 3 periodos no habían sido de lo mejor pero eso lo pensaría cualquiera al tener dos clases seguidas con Gold, pero por fin era hora del receso así que se dirigió a la cafetería junto con Ruby para poder encontrar a sus amigos habituales, en su mesa de siempre ya se encontraban Neal, David, Robin y August; estaban riendo escandalosamente hasta que notaron su presencia el primero en hablar fue August ya que los otros estaban ocupados con su comida, especialmente David.

_-¡Hey! Pero si en nuestra salvadora-_

_-dejen por lo menos que me siente antes de que empiecen a adorarnos-_

_-Emma, ¿donde esta killian con nuestra comida? Normalmente ya está aquí-_

_-debe de haber fila o algo así- _dijo Emma sin mucha importancia ya que estaba distraída con su teléfono

_-bueno… Mhmm… ahorita regreso Emms-_

-_claro, aquí estaremos- _al principio se sentía un poco confundida de a donde podría ir su amiga, pero sonrió al ver que se dirigía a la mesa de Belle French

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

Mientras tanto Regina y Mary Margaret también terminaban sus 3 primeros periodos, comentaban lo bien que le había ido en Boston de lo ruidoso que era y de las constantes peleas con su madre mientras que por su parte MM le relataba como había terminado trayéndole a David el desayuno todos los días desde hace un tiempo.

-_entonces siempre me lo encontraba en la fila para la comida, nunca cruzamos ninguna palabra hasta que un día "accidentalmente" tire mi comida sobre el, después de eso empezamos a hablar de lo mala que era la comida de aquí y cuando ya me había disculpado muchísimas veces, hicimos un trato, yo le traería comida y el compraría las cosas para prepararlas-_

_-¿Cómo? ¿el te da dinero para que compres o te las lleva a tu casa?_

_-el lleva las cosas a mi casa y a veces cuando le entrego su comida el me regala algún dulce o un chocolate-_

_-entonces no es tan malo como me dijiste hace rato-_

_-no, no te creas, es así con migo porque somos como amigos, pero además de eso no es tan bueno con otros-_

_-valla-_ Regina no creía lo que estaba escuchando, por lo que recordaba, David siempre fue amable y mujeriego pero no tanto como para que su amiga tuviera que advertirle de el, estaban entrando a la cafetería cuando reconoció a alguien y le susurro a su amiga

-_hablando del rey de roma, David esta justo en la entrada- _Mary Margaret solo asintió fueron caminando hacia donde el estaba.

-¡_Regina! Has vuelto, hace tiempo que no te veía-_

_-así es David un año para ser exactos- _David que tenia una sonrisa por la noticia de que Regina había vuelto dirigió su mirada hacia Mary Margaret.

-_te traje tu desayuno favorito, sándwich de pollo con aderezo y jugo de naranja-_

_-Mary eres la mejor- _así empezaba a desenvolver el sándwich de su bolsita plástica y su servilleta

-_lo se, y te traje otro, pensé que podrías necesitarlo ya que es el primer día y el mas cansado- _David solo le sonrió ya que tenia la boca llena de comida, y cuando por fin pudo hablar dirigió su mirada a Regina, que había estado muy atenta a la interacción de estos 2

-_Regina, ya te habían dicho que Boston te hizo muy bien, estas mas hermosa que antes- _le guiño el ojo, ahí es cuando entendió a lo que se refería MM con lo de tener cuidado, pero antes de que dijeran algo MM hablo

-_David… a ella no, recuerda que es nuestra amiga y no una chica tonta de las que suelen perseguirte-_

_-tienes razón, lo siento si te incomode-_ su disculpa parecía sincera

-_claro que no me incomodaste… solo pretendamos que nada de esto sucedió-_ por supuesto que la había incomodado, solo un poco, tal vez después de todo, el David que conocía no había cambiado por completo; el empezó a buscar en una de las bolsas de su mochila hasta que saco 2 pastelitos de chocolate, Mary Margaret lo tomo en seguida, pero Regina todavía tenia sus dudas aun así lo agarro un poco después, luego de eso el se marcho.

Ya en su mesa usual Regina seguía viendo el pastelito.

-_esta bien Regina, David te lo dio como una muestra de que en serio te considera su amiga- _con eso ella lo desenvolvió y se lo comió, hablaban de cosas banales hasta que las demás amigas de Mary Margaret llegaron solo conocía a Tink y a Katherin quienes al verla se apresuraron a abrasarla, también se sentó un chica llamada Belle, ella también llego cuando no estaba, le gusto la manera de ser de Belle inmediatamente la chica era tan inteligente y tímida, también podía ser un poco rara (de la buena manera) que agradeció el conocer a alguien nuevo por primera vez en el dia, seguían con su platica de chicas hasta que una alta y bella morena se acerco a su mesa.

-_erhnnn… hola chicas- _deferentes saludos se dispersaron –¿_les molesta si les quito un momento a Belle?-_

-_claro que no- _Belle se fue con Ruby a hablar a otra mesa

-_hey- _Regina hablo -_¿Quién es ella?_

_-ella querida es Ruby Lucas- dijo tink _

_"__asi que ella es Ruby, tampoco parece tan mala como la describió MM" _pensó Regina antes de volver a sumergirse en la conversación

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

En la otra mesa…

-_hey Ruby, que tal el verano?-_

_-me la pase muy bien, fue muy relajante, ya sabes, sin presiones ni maestros y asi… además de que las pase con mi abuela Granny, ¿la recuerdas?- _Belle simplemente asintió

-_si, ahmmm tampoco te vi mucho por aquí_-

-_no, es que me pase la mayoría del verano trabajando en la biblioteca-_

_-te encantan los libros- _se suponía que debería ser un recordatorio para ella misma, no debía decirlo en voz alta pero por alguna razón lo hizo, sus mejillas empezaron a enrojecerse así que solo le quedo sonreír.

-_si me encantan, aun quieres que te de tutorías como el año pasado ¿verdad?-_

_-si, claro… para eso quería hablar contigo… las tutorías y asi- _porque todo su encanto desaparecía cuando se trataba de esta chica, justo cuando mas lo necesita -_te mando mensaje luego, mhmm, tengo que irme- _y con eso salio corriendo, demonios, porque se sentía tan tonta y a la vez increíblemente feliz cuando estaba con ella.

**Próximo capitulo: extrañas en el pasillo** ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**3.- Extrañas en el pasillo y apuestas peligrosas**

Al terminar el almuerzo, Katherin y Regina tenían hora de educación física y si no estabas en forma o eras parte del grupo de los atletas este periodo era mas bien el infierno en la tierra, después de tantos cambios, nuevos alumnos, nuevas reglas e inclus profesores nuevos, ella pensaría que la suerte podría estar de su lado y cambiarían al profesor que impartía esta materia, pero no fue así; el profesor Shang era intolerablemente estricto, había rumores de que era general en el ejercito chino y de que el mismo recorrido que hacia que hicieran los soldados lo debían hacer sus alumnos.

Katherin se había adelantado al gimnasio por el miedo de poder llegar tarde, Regina por otro lado se había tomado su tiempo para llegar a los vestidores que para desventaja suya habían remodelado, cambiado números y simplemente para ella era un laberinto, su numero el año anterior era el 47 ahora en este nuevo orden le toco el M15 ya había pasado 10 minutos buscando su casillero y no había nadie a quien preguntarle hasta que choco contra alguien que la hizo caerse de espaldas.

"_fíjate por donde caminas idiota" _es lo primero que pensó hasta que alzó la vista y vio a una rubia con un cuerpo perfectamente tonificado y usando nada mas ropa interior negra, la rubia escondió una sonrisa para acercarse a ella en el suelo.

-_¿estás bien?- le pregunto la chica_

_-estaría mejor si no hubieras chocado con migo- "_o si encontrara mi casillero"penso

-_wow, tranquila, lamento que te hayas caído ¿ok?- _la rubia le ofreció una mirada sincera y una sonrisa encantadora que hizo que sus mejillas se pusieran rojas –_no es un poco tarde para tu clase, ni siquiera te has cambiado-_

_-lo es- _Regina respondió un poco nerviosa, aunque no sabia bien porque –_pero no encuentro mi casillero… las cosas son un poco confusas-_

_-¿Qué numero tienes?-_

_-el M15-_

_-te llevare ahí- _el camino era un corto, así que Emma tenia que sacar el mejor provecho, porque no todos los días te encuentras con la chica mas linda que has conocido, las morenas no eran su tipo pero esta tenia algo diferente, serian sus labios rojos y carnosos o el cuerpazo de infarto, tal vez su cabello sedoso y corto –_¿eres nueva? Porque no te había visto por aquí-_

_-algo así, han cambiado tanto las cosas que en serio me siento nueva- _Emma tenia cara de no entender –_vivía aquí hace un año pero al parecer en el tiempo que me fui, todo cambio- _por fin explico

_-tal vez por la llegada de los Swans- _en la mirada de Emma se podía ver arrogancia

-_si, supongo- _Emma noto como la chica no se mutaba al estar ante ella, la salvadora de la escuela; llegaron al casillero M15 así que Emma vio el momento oportuno para presentarse, ya que al parecer era la única chica que no sabía quién era

-_ohh, aquí esta, gracias, sin tu ayuda no lo hubiera encontrado-_

_-de nada, por cierto soy Emma Swan- _ a la mención de su nombre Regina no podía creerlo, había conocido a la gran y temible Emma Swan quien la ayudo a encontrar su casillero, mientras no usaba otra cosa mas que su ropa interior; Emma le extendió la mano para estrecharla y ella acepto.

-_Regina Mills- _ella seguía en estado de shock cuando Emma de la nada se acerco y beso su mano.

-_un placer- _dijo con un guiño y se fue.

Como era de esperarse Regina llego tarde a su primera clase de educación física y se la paso corriendo el resto de la hora, no se quejaba del todo ya que así podía aclarar sus pensamientos de todo lo que había pasado en el día, sobretodo lo de encontrarse a Emma, la verdad, no era como su amiga se la había descrito, no parecía mala tal vez un poco arrogante pero no la mujeriega y abusadora que Mary Margaret había dicho y antes de que lo supiera el periodo había acabado, tenia mas o menos 15 minutos para ducharse asi que corrió a las regaderas para no tener que encontrarse a cierta rubia.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

Por su parte Emma trato toda la clase de hacer contacto visual con Regina, pero la morena estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera volteo a verla, para el final de la clase el profesor la había felicitado por su gran desempeño en la clase, pero perdió a su morena de vista la buscaba con la mirada hasta que Anna Snow, una pelirroja muy linda se le acerco, empezaron a hablar bueno mas bien a coquetear de una manera muy pesada que la pelirroja se abalanzo a besarla, pero Emma la detuvo, era otra de sus reglas: "nada de muestras de cariño en publico" si las chicas querían algo eso pasaba en privado no en un lugar publico en donde cualquiera podría verlas y asumir que es su novia. Le mandaría un mensaje después para pedirle que valla a su casa y ahí si pasarían muchas cosas, después de todo Anna no se iba a negar, era novata y quería popularidad además de que ella y Emma ya habían compartido unos pequeños encuentros antes.

Ya en la salida Emma estaba recargada en su coche mensajeando a Anna cuando sus amigos (excepto David) llegaron, no estaba prestando atención a su conversación hasta que cierto nombre salió de los labios de Robin.

-_espera, ¿Qué acabas de decir?-_

_-Emma no ponías atención, decía que Regina Mills esta mas buena que cualquier otra en toda la escuela-_

_-¿conocen a Regina?-_

_-solo yo y David-_

_-que bien… pero ella es mía- _todos pusieron cara de no saber de lo que hablaba

-¿_que demonios estas diciendo?-_

_-lo que oyeron, yo ya la pedí-_

_-pero si ni siquiera la conoces-_

_-no, pero yo la quiero primero- _

_-Emma, créeme, Regina Mills es mas difícil de lo que piensas-_

_-eso esta por verse, porque la he visto, y les aseguro que haría todo lo que fuera por tenerla en mi cama- _todos sus amigos rieron ante la ignorancia de Emma_ –tal vez me tarde un poco pero al final caerá… igual que lo hacen todas-_

_-entonces no te importaría hacer una apuesta-_

_-pero por supuesto que no- _dijo Emma con su usual arrogancia, pero ahora era el turno de hablar de Robin.

_-nosotros no nos acercaremos a ella pero tienes 3 meses para acostarte con ella y dejarla, después de eso… será nuestro turno con Regina- _Emma rio ante este comentario.

_-claro que si, pero vamos, soy yo, no necesito 3 meses- _

Justo estaba saliendo Ruby cuando Emma la arrastro y le dijo –_es tiempo de dar nuestra primera fiesta del año- _a lo que Ruby solo le sonrió pícaramente.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Antes que nada quiero agradecerles por seguir esta historia, \^^/, (lamento si no esta bien escrita pero hago mi intento), ya dicho eso solo quería aclarar que tanto Regina como Emma tienen un pasado oscuro, no solo en el amor ni miel sobre hojuelas si no también en la vida en general, asi que si en algún momento sienten que estoy siendo mala con los personajes, por favor no duden en decírmelo**_

**4.- Pasados oscuros y planes de fiesta **

**-**_haremos la fiesta este fin de semana, se que normalmente la hacemos a fin de mes pero mis padres saldrán y tendré la casa para mi sola- _Emma tenia su propio reto, ella conseguiría a Regina en la fiesta.

_-claro, quieres discutirlo en Granny's, me muero de hambre-_

_-porque no… ohhh demonios, ahí viene killian, quería irme antes de el llegara-_

_-tranqui, tal vez el nos pueda ayudar con algunas de las cosas-_

_-bien- _por alguna razón le estaba molestando mas de lo usual la visita de killian, tal vez tenia que ver con lo que le dijo su amiga en la mañana; y es que en serio el la veía con ojos de cachorrito perdido.

-Killian- Ruby lo llamo

_-¿Qué pasa chicas?-_

_-estamos planeando la primera fiesta del año y queríamos que nos ayudaras a planearla, ya sabes con las bebidas y así-_

_-claro, solo me encargo de eso o quieren que también vea lo de la lista de invitados-_

_-si, también lo de la lista, porque Emma y yo siempre somos un desastre con lo de las listas-_

_-claro Ruby…-_ dijo Killian mirando profundamente a Emma, dios tenía que pararlo, tenia que dejarle en claro que ella no era para el, se lo diría de una manera sutil

-_ohh y killian, trata de invitar solo a chicas lindas_\- le guiño el ojo y jalo a ruby para que se fueran.

**Ya en Granny's.**

Emma estaciono su escarabajo amarillo en uno de los lugares reservados para los empleados pero ya que prácticamente el lugar le pertenecia a Ruby a nadie le iba a importar.

-_ya Emma, dime porque quieres adelantar la fiesta, se que no es porque tienes el fin de semana para ti sola- _Ruby conocía bien a su amiga, sabia que tenia que haber otro motivo, asi como sabia que el ver a Anna Snow había sido como un balde de agua fría para ella, porque si Anna estaba aquí, eso significaba que otra cierta persona también estaba aquí.

-_ok, ok… pero no puedes decirselo a Belle ¿ok?-_

_-no le dire nada a Belle-_

_-hice una apuesta con los chicos..- _Ruby se llevo la mano a la cara (facepalm)a modo de desaprobación.

-_Emma dime que no…-_

_-espera, la apuesta es que tengo 3 meses para acostarme con Regina Mills-_

_-¿Regina Mills?-_ Emma asintió un poco extrañada por el tono de su amiga _-¿REGINA MILLS?_\- Ruby dijo casi gritando lo que hizo que algunas personas voltearan a verlas.

_-si, dios Ruby, que tiene de malo-_

_-menos mal que los chicos te dieron tres meses-_

_-¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dices?-_

_-en serio no te suena de nada-_ Emma no logro recordar nada

-_no, la verdad es que no; la conocía hoy en educación física pero aparte de eso no se me hace conocida-_

_-conoces a la capitana de las porristas ¿no?-_

_-Íngrid, claro, me acosté con ella 2 veces el año pasado-_

_-no, ella no, la actual capitana… Zelena-_

_-ahhh, Santa Zelena, ¿ella que tiene que ver?-_

_-te dare una pista… el apellido de Zelena es Mills_\- la noticia tomo a Emma por sorpresa, la apuesta podría ser difícil después de todo. El año pasado Zelena fue la única porrista en no caer con Emma o con Ruby; "_pero si todo fuera fácil en esta vida, seria muy aburrido_" pensó, tal vez podría matar 2 pájaros de un tiro.

Agregaría a las hermana Mills a su lista.

-_bueno para eso es la fiesta, si no me acuesto con ella ahí, bien podría dar el primer paso-_

_-si bueno, yo invitare a Belle y a sus amigas, parecen divertidas-_

_-David es amigo de Mary Margaret y Regina así que por mi no hay ningún problema- _

_-haremos prueba de sonido antes porque no quiero que nos pase como esa vez que dejaron de funcionar las bocinas y nos quedamos sin música-_

_-claro, yo la hago ese dia en la mañana, no te preocupes… ¿sabes que mas deberíamos de incluir este año?-_

_-¿vodka y tequila? Porque ya me canse de los tragos ligeros-_

_-no… bueno a parte de eso, deberíamos contratar unas strippers, ya sabes para que cuando la fiesta empiece a decaer ellas la animen o algo-_

_-Emma, estas loca-_

_-tal vez, pero yo quiero strippers en la fiesta_-

Y asi siguieron hablando hasta que terminaron su comida y Emma tenia que irse a su casa.

La música resonaba en el gimnasio que era donde practicaban las porristas, Regina aun no podía creer lo de Zelena, tenia que verlo con sus propios ojos. Por un momento pensó que tal vez su hermana solo era de las porristas secundarias o incluso de las que solo entran cuando otra esta lastimada, eso en todo caso seria mas creíble, pero no, al entrar Zelena estaba en el centro dirigiendo a todas y corrigiendo movimientos, tenia que darle crédito a su hermana, no lo hacia mal, además de que las demás parecían respetarla mucho y poner atención a lo que les decía. Regina se sentó en las gradas viéndolas hasta que una voz conocida le susurro

-_parece que los rumores son ciertos… Regina Mills ha regresado-_

_-Graham- _Regina lo abrazo, el había sido uno de sus mejores amigos, era divertido y comprensivo, la ayudo cuando pasaba uno de sus peores momentos, aunque al el le gustaba estar solo Regina siempre fue la excepción.

-_te gustan los cabios en la escuela ¿no?-_

_-todavía no me acostumbro, digo, cambian el mobiliario, maestros, además de las nuevas reinas del colegio_\- el se rio un poco

-_supongo que ya conociste a Emma y Ruby-_

_-Si, las dos parecen ser buenas-_

_-espera, estamos hablando de las mismas personas?-_

_\- Ruby morena, alta, un poco gótica y Emma igual alta rubia y con ojos verdes_\- Graham pareció pensarlo un momento

-_si, bueno Ruby generalmente lo es, pero Emma, que te hace pensar que es buena-_

_-no lo se, me ayudo a encontrar mi casillero, parece arrogante y un poco ególatra pero no mala como todos me dicen-_

_-bueno, espera unos días y veras, por cierto, esperaras a tu hermana toda la practica o prefieres que te lleve a tu casa-_

_-¿podrías llevarme a verlo?, nadie quiere que lo vea pero es lo que mas quiero hacer desde que llegue aquí_-

Graham solo asintió y los dos caminaron hacia su auto; el camino fue silencioso pero rápido, el corazón de Regina latía a mil por hora, había pasado 1 año, 1 año sin poder verlo, nadie se lo permitía, decían que solo se estaba haciendo daño, pero ella lo quería, al estacionarse Regina entro lo mas rápido que pudo. Pregunto en la recepción por el y le dieron el numero de su habitación.

Al entrar el estaba distraído y probablemente cansado, tenia tubos que le salían por todas partes.

-¡_Daniel_¡- se abalanzo sobre el, abrazándolo lo mas fuerte que pudo, por su parte, el, solo la veía como si fuera un fantasma pero cuando toco su cara sabia en en verdad era ella y no solo otra de sus alucinaciones.

-_Regina, estas aquí_\- antes de que pudieran decir otra cosa el la beso, como si no hubiera un mañana, y es que para el era casi literal lo de no tener un mañana.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.- Como todos se conocieron y Tácticas diferentes**

Ir a visitar a Daniel la había dejado mas agotada de lo que pensaba, lucia aun mas enfermo y débil que la ultima vez que lo vio, antes de que supieran de su enfermedad ellos estaban convencidos de que pasarían el resto de sus vidas juntos; cuando se conocieron eran apenas unos niños ya que sus padres de el llegaron a trabajar para la familia Milis, el siempre que no estaba en la escuela ayudaba a su madre en el jardín y ahí es donde a Zelena le gustaba molestarlo, Regina por otro lado lo invitaba a jugar y cuando su madre no veía también le daba de las galletas que horneaban, el tiempo fue pasando y las hormonas hicieron su trabajo al hacer de los dos amigos de la infancia en algo mas; todo el mundo apreciaba a Daniel, Zelena le seguía haciendo bromas pero en el fondo ella también lo apreciaba, Cora por su parte pensaba que no era la mejor opción para su hija pero para ser su primer amor "no estaba mal". Pero la vida es cruel, y cuando se suponía que iba a ser la mejor etapa de sus vidas un dia el de la nada tuvo un paro cardíaco y después de muchos estudios le dijeron que tenia una cardiopatia crónica por lo que nunca mejoraría si no al contrario, su corazón empeoraría hasta dejar de funcionar. El primer ataque había ocurrido hace 3 años pero nada en su salud era mejor, ella se la pasaba cuidando de el hasta que sus padres (especialmente Cora) pensaron que era suficiente así que cuando el problema con la empresa familiar hizo que alguno de los 2 se tuviera que mudar vieron la oportunidad de que Regina se despejara un poco y no se la pasara llorando cada vez que el tuviera un ataque.

Graham la había dejado en frente de su casa se estaba despidiendo de el cuando su hermana tambien llegaba.

_-pensé que llegarías antes que yo hermanita-_

_-te estaba espiando en tu practica hasta que Graham se ofreció traerme a casa_\- dijo con una sonrisa triste que su hermana por supuesto noto

_-fuiste a verlo, verdad_\- era mas una afirmación que una pregunta pero aun asi Regina asintio -_no le digas eso a mama, no quiere verte triste-_

-_entonces que le digo_\- poco a poco haciendo una sonrisa -_que hice la prueba para las porristas_-

-_si dile eso... asi yo podre decirle que te rechaze-_

_-ja ja Zel, nadie te creería eso-_

_-y porque lo piensas que nadie lo creería-_

_-porque me quieres demasiado como para decirme que no_\- Zelena sabia que tenia razón asi que solo abrazo a su hermana

-_si bueno... no le digas a nadie_\- le dijo con un guiño antes de entrar a la casa

en el otro lado de la calle un escarabajo amarillo se estacionaba viendo como una pelirroja y una morena se abrezaban, a lo que Emma sonrió maliciosamente para si misma

SQSQSQSQSQQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Al día siguiente.

Emma tenia que darle la bienvenida a las nuevas reclutas del equipo y hacerlas sufrir un poco también era parte de su plan, ademas de empezar a decirle a las personas sobre la fiesta en su casa, quienes estaban invitados y quienes no, porque como cada fiesta había personas tratando de colarse; entro al salón de clases y vio como Belle le estaba explicando algo a Ruby asi que fue y se sentó cerca de ellas cuando otra de las amigas de Belle, Think entro saludándolas y se sentó atrás de Emma, ella no ponía mucha atención a la platica seguía un poco dormida y no le interesaba quien era Thomas Hobbes, que al parecer era lo que estaban discutiendo hasta que su celular vibro, era un mensaje de Anna.

"_quieres venir hoy a mi casa y hacer algo divertido ;) "_

_"no" _fue la respuesta de Emma

"¿_que? ¿porque_?"

"_porque no quiero ir a tu casa"_

_"y que hay si yo voy a la tuya_" Emma sonrió pero tardo un momento en contestar

"_entonces te mostrare lo que en verdad es la diversión"_

Think que habia estado espiando lo que escribía Emma al ver lo ultimo hizo una cara de disgusto, pero el salon se estaba llenando y la clase estaba por comenzar.

Ya en el almuerzo Belle invito a comer a Ruby con sus amigas y Ruby siendo ella acepto, emma ni se molesto en acompañarlas porque sabia muy bien que no le agradaba a Mary Margaret asi que mejor se fue con los chicos

Ruby cuando no estaba con Emma tendia a se muy amable y sonreír mucho por lo que estaban llevando un buen almuerzo, solo faltaban MM y Regina pero no solo llegaron ellas si no que Regina iba con Graham, el seguia siendo un solitario por lo que se sento junto a Regina sin decir mucho.

Ruby sorprendente mente fue la primera en hablar

-tu eres Regina Mills, ¿no es así?- Regina parecia sorprendida

-si, asi es... ¿y tu eres?- todas rodaron los ojos ante el tono de Regina porque ese exacto tono era el que usaba cuando solía rechazar a sus pretendientes o cuando hablaba de política en clase.

-Ruby Lucas- le sonrió ampliamente y extendio su mano por un momento penso que iba a hacer lo mismo que hizo Emma ayer pero al estrecharla no lo hizo - he escuchado mucho de ti-

-puedo preguntar el porque de eso- "otra vez con el tono politico" seguramente es lo que todos los demas pensaron

-eras popular antes de te fueras y muchos hablan sobre ti-

-ahh ¿si?-

-si, sobre como los rechazabas, ademas de que tu hermana es animadora, eso da muchos puntos-

-claro- después de eso la conversación fluyo mas normalmente entre todas, hasta que Ruby tuvo que irse no sin antes notar como Regina le robaba el postre a Graham y este ni cuenta se daba hasta que ella no lo pudo abrir y le pidió a el que lo hiciera. Cuando ya se había ido los demás seguían platicando

-y como todos se conocieron- pregunto Belle

-Regina y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho- respondió MM -para ese tiempo ya eras amiga de Katherin ¿no?

-si, pero a Think la conocí en el viaje al zoológico-

-asi es, pero empece a hablarle a Mary Margaret porque teníamos clase juntas- dijo Think -y a ti te conocimos el año pasado- belle se rio un poco del ultimo comentario

-y que hay de ti Graham, no has dicho casi nada- volvió a preguntar belle

-realmente yo las conozco a todas gracias a Regina, porque no me gusta estar con otros- Regina solo le sonrió y acostó su cabeza en su hombro Belle tuvo la sospecha de que entre ellos dos había algo pero le aclararon que ellos siempre habían sido así porque eran como hermanos

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Ruby llegaba al entrenamiento de football y veía como Emma alineaba a sus nuevas reclutas antes de hablarles.

-bien escuchen- grito Emma- antes que nada, felicidades por entrar al equipo, pero antes de ser aceptadas por mi tienen que resistir una novatada (retos a los recién llegados) tienen que... - Emma parecia pensarlo -humillar a un nerd y dejar que otro de sus compañeros lo grabe- todas las nuevas reclutas se miraron entre si -ademas de que tendrán que usar un disfraz de una armadura de caballero- Ruby se rió mucho ante el reto de su amiga pero las reclutas seguían sin creer que era de verdad -siguen aquí... ¿que esperan?- grito mas fuerte Emma

-valla Emma, en serio tienes algo contra los nerds no-

-bueno, sabes cuanto me hacen reir cuando gritan por ayuda-

-sabes Emma, hoy conocí a Regina-

-esta buena ¿no?-

-si, lo esta, el punto es que me pareció muy agradable ademas de que estaba muy pero muy a gusto con un tal Graham-

-crees que sean algo-

-tal vez, pero se ve feliz con el-

-entonces tendré que actuar mas rápido no crees- dijo con su usual arrogancia

-lo que creo, es que ella no va a caer con tus trucos usuales, tal vez tendrías que cambiar tus tácticas-

-como hacerme su amiga y esas cosas-

-si, hasta llevarla en una cita o algo-

-y si hago lo opuesto a lo que hago-

-eso funcionara-

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Emma estaba saliendo de su practica y decidió ir a ver las audiciones para las porristas, porque siempre tenían nuevas reclutas lindas cuando hallo a cierta morena sentada en las gradas también observando las audiciones

-intentando ser animadora- dijo Emma con una de sus sonrisas encantadoras

-mas bien esperando a mi hermana- dijo volteándose a verla - que haces aquí, dudo que dejen entrar a los que no hacen la prueba-

-nada, simplemente pasaba por aquí- iba a buscar chicas lindas... Pero no le podía decir eso a ella -quieres que te lleve a tu casa-

-no gracias, no quisiera que te desviaras de tu "ocupada" agenda-

-no estas interrumpiendo mi "ocupada" agenda de hecho vivo frente a ti así que de hecho me queda de paso-

-en ese caso que estamos esperando- al salir Emma abrió cada puerta por ella, como había dicho haria todo lo contrario a lo que hacia, pero tampoco era como si se esforzara mucho porque ella era así solo que de un tiempo aca no lo mostraba no fue hasta que llegaron al coche de Emma que la otra dijo algo

-dime que el escarabajo amarillo no es tuyo- Emma miro su coche

-que tiene de malo mi auto-

-eso no es un auto, es un ataúd con ruedas-

que- emma parecia acariciar y casi abrazar al coche- no la escuches pequeño solo esta celosa- regina rio pero espero a que Emma terminara de consolar a su coche, Emma volvió a abrir la puerta del coche por ella.

al llegar a su casa Emma pensó que era tiempo de hacer su jugada

-regina- dijo extendiéndole su teléfono- porque no anotas tu numero-

-me estas pidiendo mi numero señorita Swan-

-si- dijo pensando un poco - mejor sabes que anota todo, facebook, twiter, instagram y siéntete honorada porque nunca antes le habia pedido su numero a alguien-

Regina lo hizo y al despedirse le dio un beso en la mejilla a Emma, esta no se lo esperaba por lo que se quedo ahí sonriendo como una tonta


	6. Chapter 6

**6.- De pesadillas y un ser cruel **

Emma había despertado agitada y sudando de pies a cabeza, odiaba tener estas pesadillas, siempre era lo mismo, su madre biológica estaba acostada en el suelo con la cabeza sangrando y en su costado una herida de bala, ella corría para buscar ayuda; una ayuda que nunca recibió por lo que tuvo que rendirse y verla morir.

SQSQSQ

Ese sueño por desgracia no era simplemente eso, no, era un recuerdo, puede que haya sido hace muchísimos años pero aun podía sentir el pavimento mojado en sus rodillas, la sangre caliente que trataba de evitar que saliera lo cual era inútil ya que sus manos eran muy pequeñas y su voz quebrada rogándole a su madre que no la dejara sola. Después de eso todo se quedó en blanco, no tiene idea de cuánto tiempo paso para que llegara la policía, ni tampoco donde o como paso el resto de la noche pero al día siguiente la llevaron a una casa de acogida y así estuvo hasta que tuvo la suerte de conocer a la señora Rachel Swan, ella no podía tener hijos pero siempre había querido uno, ella y su marido tenían tantos deseos de tener en sus manos un pequeño o pequeña que intentaron todos los medios conocidos para concebir pero nunca funciono, ya se habían rendido hasta que una amiga de la familia que era trabajadora social le conto del caso de esta pequeña que había terminado en el Sistema ya que había perdido a su madre en un violento asalto, a la señora Swan le conmovió tanto la historia que decidió ser su madre de acogida.

Ya había pasado casi tres años y las cosas para una pequeña Emma no eran fáciles, desde que su madre murió, tenia que ir a psicólogo por parte del gobierno una vez al mes y cada que lo veía el la hacia recordar el asesinato de su madre que al final de cada visita la dejaba devastada y en un mar de lagrimas, se la pasaba de una casa a otra, peleaba con los otros niños por una ración de comida en la que casi nunca ganaba, casi nunca asistía al colegio porque ninguno de sus tutores se interesaba demasiado en ella, todas las noches soñaba con su madre y tenia que verla morir en sus sueños una y otra vez, hasta que un día la trabajadora social fue a buscarla y decirle que se iba a ir a un nuevo hogar, ella solo asintió y recogió sus pertenencias que consistían en una manta blanca tejida a mano con su nombre escrito con letras purpuras un pato de peluche viejo y sucio un par de jeans, 4 playeras, 2 pares de zapatos y un suéter rojo, todo cabía en una mochila rosa.

Cuando iban camino a la casa de los Swan la trabajadora le iba explicando que no tenía que tener miedo, que eran buenas personas y bla bla blá, Emma ya no creía nada de eso había estado en demasiadas casas de acogida como para saber que todos eran igual, además de que ya no era la misma niñita a la que todos pisoteaban, estaba planeando que en esta casa ella sería mejor que los demás, ganaría la comida, intimidaría a los otros niños y sobre todo que no la verían llorar; sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la el auto frenando y al salir vio que esa no era una casa, no, era una mansión, en verdad la casa más grande que haya visto, en el jardín estaba esperándola una adorable pareja él era alto con cabello oscuro con un traje café probablemente hecho a la medida y ella era rubia, alta, hermosa, la verdad es que no comprendía como ella podía acabar con una pareja tan ideal como ellos, no, esto tenía que ser una trampa, camino con desconfianza hasta ellos donde ella se quedó parada un poco más atrás de la trabajadora social.

-hola Emma- dijo la mujer con una mirada tierna

-hola- su cerebro seguía pensando que era una trampa o algún tipo de engaño así que intento no decir nada mas, pero la pareja solo le sonrió al escuchar su voz

-¿te gustaría entrar a comer? Sé que el camino hasta aquí fue largo- ella quería negarse pero un rugido de su estómago le dio la respuesta a la sonriente mujer.

SQSQSQ

Una ducha fría siempre le ayudaba a aclarar su cabeza, la maldita pesadilla no iba a dejarla dormir de nuevo y solo eran las 6 de la mañana así que decidió trabajar un rato en el gimnasio que tenían en casa, pero esto no ahuyentaba sus pensamientos, casi nada lo hacia, ya tenía tiempo que no tenía esta pesadilla pero al parecer es algo que nunca va a dejar de pasar.

Abrió Facebook para tratar una vez mas de distraerse cuando una de las notificaciones la enojo mas, al parecer Ashley la había etiquetado en una publicación en la que decía que eran una pareja y que llevaban tiempo enamoradas y ve a saber tu que otras babosadas, "_no soy tu novia, solo nos hemos acostado un par de veces y nunca me enamoraría de ti_" fue lo que ella puso en un comentario; estaba irritada, no, eso era quedarse corta, ella estaba furiosa y tenía que sacar esa furia de alguna manera así que se encamino lo mas rápido que pudo a la escuela solo para encontrarse a Robín y a August.

-Emma, ¿Por qué esa cara?- pregunto August

-necesito golpear a alguien- dijo ella sin siquiera detenerse

-dios, amo cuando se pone así, no puedo esperar a ver quién es su víctima- Robín estaba en serio entusiasmado de ver a Emma pegarle al alguien.

Emma iba a delante de ellos por 2 metros y estaba bien dispuesta a soltarle un puñetazo al primer nerd que se encontrara

SQSQSQ

Regina se encontraba con MM, Katherine y Graham en el salón, no estaban hablando de nada de importancia así que Regina decidió revisar su teléfono hasta que le apareció la publicación de Ashley sobre Emma

-al parecer Emma ya tiene una novia- dijo divertida hacia sus amigos, todos voltearon a verla sorprendidos

-a que te refieres-pregunto MM

-esta publicación- dijo enseñándoles el teléfono a todos, pero Graham hizo que se vieran los comentarios y apareció el frio comentario de Emma. Regina no podía creerlo, como podía ser tan desalmada, la pobre chica podría estar llorando en este momento y a Emma no le importaría un comino, a los demás no parecía sorprenderles por lo que tal vez, solo tal vez sean verdad los rumores sobre ella.

Belle entro un poco sin aliento diciendo "¡tienen que ayudarme, Emma esta golpeado a Jimmy!"

Y todos salieron corriendo detrás de ella

SQSQSQ

Emma ya había encontrado a la persona, el estaba en su casillero, probablemente sacando sus libros para clase cuando ella llego por detrás y lo azoto contra la superficie de metal, esto desoriento un poco al pobre chico pelirrojo, no era la primera vez que recibía una paliza por parte de Emma, pero sin duda seria la ultima, Ella aprovecho esta desorientación para empezar a golpear las costillas cuando el saco lo que probablemente fuera su única fuerza para empujarla y ella retrocedió un poco.

-¿Por qué siempre me eliges como tu victima, Swan?

-simplemente tienes la mala suerte de cruzarte en mi camino-

-no, ambos sabemos que no es así, solo me das palizas para que no le diga a nadie tu secreto-

-¡CALLATE! Solo cállate y hare esto rápido- el chico no tuvo oportunidad de responder porque lo siguiente que supo fue que Emma estaba encima de el propinándole varios puñetazos a la cara.

En ese momento estaban llegando Graham que corrió mucho más rápido que las demás para impedir la masacre, belle y Regina se desviaron para buscar a David y Ruby que eran los únicos que podrían detenerla.

-SWAN- grito Graham, ella volteo a verlo pero se podía ver la furia en sus ojos

-Graham, pequeño pedazo de mierda, te estaba buscando- ella era muy impulsiva por lo que su puño se conectó rápidamente con su mandíbula mientras que el otro conectaba con el ojo izquierdo, el quiso soltar algunos golpes pero ella era muy rápida y los esquivo y siguió así golpeándolo por varios minutos hasta que todos los demás llegaron

-hey Emma ya es suficiente- dijo Ruby acercándose a su amiga

-no Ruby, déjame terminar con estos dos- pero para este punto Regina se había acercado a Emma y se paro justo en frente de ella.

-eres la peor persona que conozco Swan, no quería creer los rumores sobre ti pero todo es cierto, NUNCA en tu maldita vida vuelvas a hablarme y ni se te ocurra volver a hacer algo así- y de la nada una firme mano se sintió en su mejilla, Regina se fue a ayudar a Graham ya que los demás ayudaban a Jimmy.

Emma se quedo paralizada en su lugar con el único pensamiento de que Regina la había herido, no se refería a la cachetada, eso ni siquiera lo sentía pero sus palabras retumbaban en su cabeza.


	7. Chapter 7

**lamento la demora al subir este capitulo, se que no tengo perdon pero gracias a todos por esos pequeños reviws que hacen mi vida mas dulce :3 y a todos los nuevos seguidores, gracias. **

**7.- Fiestas escandalosas y nuevos amigos **

Belle, MM y Regina llevaron a Jimmy y a Graham a emergencias este ultimo iba a estar bien con hielo y algunas aspirinas, pero Jimmy era otra historia, tenia la cara morada y muy hinchada además de esguinces en las costillas derechas no querían dejarlo solo cuando estaba así, uno podría pensar que estaba furioso y con deseos de venganza, pero el simplemente estaba pensativo; Marco, su amigo llego poco después de media hora en compañía de su madre (la madre de Jimmy, no de Marco) esta les agradeció por haber llevado a su hijo al hospital y por cuidar de él, tuvieron que irse porque también tenían clases, todos los presentes ya habían experimentado una que otra vez los arranques de ira de Emma, la única que no lo había hecho era Regina, ella en este momento estaba furiosa no solo con la rubia por haber dejado así a Jimmy sino también con ella misma por no querer creer como en realidad era Emma; claro que después de esto no querría tener ningún tipo de contacto con la salvadora, lo primero que hizo fue bloquearla de todo tipo de redes sociales, también trataría de evitarla a toda costa en la escuela pero no siempre podría evitarlo.

Después de todo el espectáculo el resto del día se pasó muy rápido y de alguna manera todos sus amigos, incluyéndola, estaban apagados, pensativos, nadie tenía ánimo de nada y era de comprenderse. Graham se ofreció llevarla a su casa lo cual acepto feliz ya que quería terminar sus deberes para tal vez después ir a Jimmy o por lo menos llevarle a su madre las lecciones del día, sabía que él se interesaba mucho por las lecciones y la escuela así que eso le levantaría el ánimo, pero al llegar a su casa lo que se encontró fue a sus padres esperándola en la sala, fue Henry el que rompió el silencio.

-Regina querida, hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar-

-que es lo que pasa papi- ella estaba mas que confundida y nerviosa porque muy pocas veces había visto a sus padres así de serios.

-sabemos que has ido a ver a Daniel- dijo esta vez su madre, pero no en un tono de reproche, ni siquiera estaba enojada –y no cariño no estoy enojada, pero hay algo que tienes que saber- Regina en este momento estaba nerviosa.

-que cosa-

-creo que te habrás dado cuenta de que la salud de Daniel ha ido empeorando, y hay una prueba experimental para mantenerlo vivo unos años más…-

-el la tomara verdad, nosotros lo apoyaremos, sé que sus padres no tienen los recursos para hacerlo pero nosotros si, por favor papi solo te pido que los ayudes-

-Regina, todo eso ya está contemplado, nosotros cubriremos los gastos- al escuchar eso ella se alivio –pero, la prueba es en Rusia- su pequeño momento de calma fue solo eso, la calma antes de la tormenta –ellos partirán mañana, sé que queríamos que no lo vieras por tu propio bien, pero sería cruel de nuestra parte negarte que lo vieras por lo que probablemente sea la última vez- su padre tenía una mirada de disculpa, pero ella sabía que era cierto.

Por lo único que se detuvo antes de salir corriendo hacia el hospital era su bolso que ahí es donde llevaba las notas para Jimmy, este sin duda debería contar como uno de sus días más tristes; ya ni siquiera tuvo que preguntar por el, solo corrió directo a su cama, ambos hablaron por un buen rato, prometieron que se iban a volver a ver, aunque ambos sabían que era una promesa vacía, sin embargo el aun así trato de hacer que ella no se sintiera triste y lo logro; y así como si nada ambos pudieron partir a sus destinos.

Cuando llego con la madre de Jimmy ella estaba sacando unas galletas de la máquina expendedora pero en cuando la vio le sonrió.

-buenas tardes Regina-

-hola señora, estará Jimmy despierto, le traje lo que vimos en clase y las tareas, sé que él no querría perderse nada- la señora solo le sonrió, platicaron un rato y le dejo las tareas ya que él estaba descansando y ninguna quería interrumpirlo, iba a pasar tres días en observación solo para ver si no había daños más graves en sus costillas, pero él se recuperaría pronto

SQSQSQ

Al siguiente día de la golpiza Emma pudo notar que Regina la estaba evitando en cualquier medio, no podía hablarle en la escuela porque ella era buena ignorándola, tampoco podía mandarle mensajes en Facebook, ni correos, ni whats, valla, ni siquiera podía ver sus fotos, pensar que una chica como ella se interesaría tanto por los nerds era surreal, ella no tenia que interesarle tipos como Graham, no, la morena debería de estar en un grupo popular, animándola en los partidos pero no, ella prefería estar con sus amigos raros, asi que iba a tener que hacer algo que no estaba acostumbrada a hacer, ni siquiera pensó que tendría que hacerlo alguna vez en su vida, pero si quería ganar la apuesta tendría que rogarle a Regina.

Intento por dos días seguidos después de la escuela que Regina le hablara sin ningún buen resultado, en el primero ella solo la veía como si quisiera golpearla y se negó completamente a prestarle atención hasta que llego a su casa y le cerro la puerta en la cara, también se la paso toda la tarde mandándole mensajes sin obtener ninguna respuesta, tampoco la confirmación de que si quiera le estuvieran llegando; el segundo dia fue prácticamente lo mismo pero en el tercero por fin le respondió

-por favor Regina, que es lo que tengo que hacer para que me perdones y me quites esta ley del hielo-

\- lo que deberías estar haciendo es pedirle disculpas a Jimmy y a Graham , no a mi-

-pero no son ellos los que me interesan, si no tu-

-pero a ellos fue a los que les hiciste daño, asi que si quieres que alguna vez te vuelva a dirigir la palabra tendrás que hablar con ellos y disculparte- y sin decir mas, Regina se metió a su casa.

Fue hasta ese momento en el que Emma se dio cuenta de que lo que había hecho estaba mal, que Jimmy no tenia la culpa de nada, el no tenia que pagar por sus arranques de ira, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió arrepentimiento de todo lo que había le había hecho, decir que su corazón frio en estos momentos se estaba derritiendo con culpa y no poder quitarla era poco, Regina le había abierto los ojos a una realidad que no quería ver, ella se estaba convirtiendo en los que ella se prometió que no se convertiría.

Al siguiente día, trato de disculparse con Jimmy en la primera hora diciéndole que el tenía todo el derecho de estar enojado y que podía golpearla o demandarla o cualquier cosa que hiciera para vengarse, solo que el le sonrió y le dijo que solo si prometía que las golpizas ya no iban a pasar nunca mas a ningún otro alumno el olvidaría todo; pero por supuesto que no se disculparía con Graham, el la odiaba además de que para su gusto el estaba demasiado cercano a Regina y ella por estos meses le pertenecía, así que no, con el no habría disculpa. Al parecer la disculpa con Jimmy si había influido en que Regina le volviera a hablar e incluso le devolverá algunos mensajes.

-tienes que ir a mi fiesta el sábado-

-no Swan, tal vez te hallan perdonado, pero no significa que iré a una de tus salvajes fiestas-

-ohh vamos te divertirás y tus amigas también irán, incluso ira tu hermana-

-pues con mucha mas razón no ire, no quiero estar cuidándola cuando ya se le pasaron las copas-

-por favor, tienes que ir-

-no-

-por favor-

-no-

-por favor, que tengo que hacer para que vallas-

-Graham y Jimmy van también…-

-¿ellos? Pero si…-

-Y, que almuerces con nosotros hoy- Emma no tenia mas opción que asentir si en verdad quería a Regina Mills en su fiesta.

En el almuerzo, ella se sentó junto a Regina y Ruby, trato de no hacer contacto con los otros miembros de la mesa, a veces hacia una pequeña platica con Ruby pero eso era muy incomodo, almorzar con gente que sabes que te odian, pero Regina trataba de que la conversación fluyera normalmente, después de un tiempo las cosas se empezaron a poner un poco raras en el interior de Emma, ya que si bien sabia que estas personas la odiaban, ellos no evitaron seguir después de un tiempo con su conversación habitual y bromas que incluso a ella la hicieron reír

SQSQSQ

El sábado en la mañana Regina se despertó con un fuerte ruido que venia de la calle, cuando se asomo se dio cuenta que era Emma instalando todo un equipo de sonido dentro y fuera de su casa, quería bajar y gritarle a la rubia por despertarla tan temprano en la mañana, pero su hermana que en este momento estaba apareciendo en su campo de vista, ya se estaba encargando de hacerlo, asi que trato de volver a dormir podiendose sus audífonos con música relajante.

Unas horas después, MM y ella estaban intentando decidir que ponerse, optaron por vestidos informales y cortos, la verdad es que a ambas les quedaban muy bien , tardaron en peinarse y en maquillarse, asi que cuando llegaron a la fiesta que era cruzando la calle, ya había bastante gente en ella, se sentía el calor, el alcohol se podía oler en el aire, después de un tiempo Regina y MM se separaron, ya que esta quería ir a buscar a David, por primera vez en la noche la morena se quedo sola, pero no por mucho tiempo ya que unos minutos mas tarde iban entrando muy tímidamente Graham y Jimmy, los tres estuvieron platicando muy cómodamente y esto fue lo que llamo la atención de Emma que en lo que Regina platicaba, ella estaba devorando los labios de una chica que sin pensarlo mucho dejo y fue a ver a Ruby que estaba haciendo Shots con los chicos.

-Ruby necesito tu ayuda un momento-

-con que cosa emms- con eso Emma supo que su amiga morena ya tenia demasiados tragos, porque ni siquiera podía pronunciar su nombre bien.

\- quiero que distraigas a los nerds que están hablando con Regina- Ruby solo asintió.

Ellas caminaron rápidamente hacia donde el trio estaba y Ruby a pesar de su estado de embriagues hizo un buen trabajo distrayéndolos para que Emma se pudiera llevar a Regina.

-y bien, te esta gustando la fiesta?-

-debo admitir Swan, sabes como hacer una buena fiesta-

-te dije que te iba a gustar, déjame decirte una cosa-

-que?-

-cuando te vi por primera vez lo único que quería hacer era acostarme con tigo-

-ohhh- Regina se estaba poniendo colorada-

-si, pero ahora veo que eres una gran amiga, que eres diferente, así que el tener sexo contigo ahora esta descartado- Emma le ofreció una sonrisa sincera pero Regina no supo que responder así que lo único que se le ocurrió fue decirle que fueran a bailar, y así lo hicieron, el resto de la noche se la pasaron riendo, bailando y tomando hasta que la morena no pudo mas y tenia que irse a casa, a lo cual Emma la acompaño, la ayudo a abrir la puerta, a subir las escaleras, incluso le busco un pijama para que no durmiera incomoda, hecho esto la rubia le dio un beso en la frente y se dirigió de nuevo a la fiesta.

**tenia que darle un final a Daniel en esta historia, solo que no queria matarlo T.T ni ponerlo como el malo, es que... simplemente lo amo mucho y me gustaria hacer un pequeño One-Shot de que hubiera pasado en el programa si el hubiera regresado en vez de Marion... a alguien le interesaria leerlo? /.\**


End file.
